Robots may not function as intended or as designed. Reasons for such anomaly may include inconsistencies in the design of the robot, manufacturing flaws in individual components, assembly issues and the like. Anomalies may also result from wear and tear, accidents, physical stress during operations, malicious intrusions into the robotic system, updates and upgrades to physical components, firmware and software, and the like. For example, a care-giving robot might injure a patient due to mismatched parts, failure of a key component, or a maintenance mistake. Other potential risks may include tampering, sabotage, planting a destructive device in a robot, or hijacking control of a robot. The more comprehensive the detection and diagnosis of such anomalies, the safer it is to manufacture and operate such robots.